Souvenirs fuyants
by Lilyep
Summary: [The GazettE] Un amour interdit fait parfois tellement mal que l'on ne supporte plus de vivre. Et si Reita n'avait plus le courage de l'aimer? Et s'il préférait tout oublier, à jamais...
1. Chapter 1

Titre: **Souvenirs fuyants**

Raiting: **M** même si je ne suis pas sûre de le justifier...

Pairing: Reita/Uruha et peut-être d'autres...

Genre: Dramatico-romantique...voir même un peu nyan nyan sur les bords...

Disclaimer: The GazettE ne m'appartient pas,à mon grand damne mais bon. Les bishos de cette fic sont à eux même et rien qu'à eux

Petit mot de l'auteur:

_Bon bah, me revoici avec une nouvelle fic même si je n'avais pas prévu de la mettre en ligne tout de suite._

_En réalité, cette fic sera publiée dans un fanzine d'ici un mois ou deux, prenez -donc ce qui va suivre comme une pré-publication..._

_Le premier chapitre est court mais ce sera la seul!_

_Pour l'instant, il y a 9 chapitres d'écrits mais c'est loin d'être finit!_

_Bonne lecture les gens!_

**Chapitre 1:**

_Mon cher amour,_

_Lorsque cette lettre te parviendra, il sera déjà trop tard pour moi. Ne te sens pas coupable, je t'en supplie et surtout, surtout, ne pleure pas. Pas pour moi, ça ne vaut pas la peine, je n'en vaut pas la peine..._

_J'ai adoré tous les moments que j'ai passé avec toi Uruha, j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour que notre histoire dure éternellement. Tu sais, je me voyais déjà prendre soin de toi toute notre vie, t'aimer des années et des année durant... Je voulais te voir évoluer au quotidien, t'affirmer de plus en plus et être encore et encore adulé par tous ces gens tout en sachant qu'à jamais, je serais le seul à partager ta vie et ta couche._

_Uruha, pourquoi est-ce que j'ai si mal? Je sais que ce que je m'apprête à faire peut paraître être un acte désespéré... je n'en voudrait pas à ceux qui penseront ça car quelque part, c'est ce que je suis... désespérement amoureux... Je t'aime tant mon amour, plus que tout, plus que ma propre vie... Je voulais qu'elle t'appartienne mais maintenant, j'ai compris... Tout ce monde n'est pas fait pour nous, pour notre amour... Je ne supporte plus de devoir me cacher, je veux vivre au grand jour mais c'est impossible. Le regard des autres, de la société sur notre couple me blesse trop, je ne le supporte plus, je n'en peux plus... Et je n'ai plus la force de continuer ainsi, je n'ai pas ton courage moi, Uruha et je ne l'aurais jamais... Dégoûter ma famille, mes amis pour quelque chose que je ne contrôle pas me rend malade. Je ne veux plus vivre dans un monde où je ne suis pas libre de t'aimer mon amour._

_Uruha, pardonne moi de te laisser ainsi, mais je sais que tu ne seras pas seul et puis, tu es fort, tu te remettras vite. Mon absence ne sera pas trop pesante, tu verras et même le groupe retrouvera bien vite un nouveau bassitse, probablement bien plus talentueux que moi._

_Ils t'aideront._

_Et moi aussi. _

_Je serais derrière toi, où que tu sois, je veillerais sur toi de là-bas, je te le promet_

_Mais surtout, surtout, sois libre Uruha. Sens-toi libre de vivre, libre d'aimer à nouveau sans que mon souvenir sois un fardeau pour toi. Je ne te demande pas de m'oublier mon amour, au fond, j'espère qu'il y aura toujours une petite place pour moi dans un coin de ton coeur... je ne serais pas trop encombrant, tu verras..._

_Je t'aime Uruha, je t'aime. Mais je ne peux plus vivre comme ça. J'espère que tu trouveras en toi la force de me pardonner un jour pour ce que je vais faire... On se retrouvera là-bas un jour..._

_Adieu mon amour, adieu et bonne chance._

_Reita_

_-----_

_Voilou, premier chapitre bouclé. Je sais, ce n'est pas très long mais ce n'est qu'une lettre après tout!_

_Z'en pensez quoi? Je met la suite?_

_B'zous!_

_Lilys_


	2. Chapter 2

Titre: **Souvenirs fuyants**

Raiting: **M** même si je ne suis pas sûre de le justifier...

Pairing: Reita/Uruha et peut-être d'autres...

Genre: Dramatico-romantique...voir même un peu nyan nyan sur les bords...

Disclaimer: The GazettE ne m'appartient pas,à mon grand damne mais bon. Les bishos de cette fic sont à eux même et rien qu'à eux

Petit mot de l'auteur:

_Et voici le chapitre 2 que vous attendiez apparement avec impatiente!_

_Donc, je ne vous fais pas languir plus longtemps!_

_Bonne lecture!_

**Chapitre 2:**

-Où est Reita? demanda Aoi au reste du groupe.

-Je sais pas trop. répondit Uruha. Il avait pas très envie de venir ce matin.

-Ah...

-Il a pas l'air très en forme ces temps-ci... fit remarquer Ruki.

-C'est vrai. renchérit Kai. Uruha. reprit-il. C'est toi qui passe le plus de temps avec lui. Il t'a dit ce qui n'allait pas?

Le guitariste soupira. Bien sûr, lui aussi avait remarqué que Reita n'allait pas bien mais il ne savait pas plus qu'eux pourquoi... Il le lui avait pourtant demandé des dizaines de fois mais le bassiste se bornait à rester terriblement vague dans ses réponses. Uruha, lui, savait parfaitement qu'il souffrait, ça se voyait... et il se savait aussi lui même cause de certaines de ses souffrances. Il en avait parfaitement conscience...

Mais comment y remédier?

-Il ne veut rien me dire. repondit-il finalement tristement.

-Hum... étrange...

-C'est vrai ça! s'exclama Ruki. Si même à son chéri il dit rien, c'est pas gagné!

Uruha manqua s'étouffer en entendant ces paroles.

-Oh ça va, fais pas cette tête, on est pas aveugle tu sais! ça fait longtemps qu'on a compris.

Et pui zut, à quoi bon nier?

-C'est, c'est si flagrant que ça? bredouilla Uruha maladroitement.

Pour toute réponse, les autres ne lui adressèrent qu'un immense sourire collectif... flûte!

-Je, je vois...

Uruha se sentait soudainement mal à l'aise de s'être fait grillé ainsi mais après tout, était-ce réellement une si mauvaise chose? Il savait pertinemment que Reita souffrait terriblement de devoir se cacher constemment; il avait tellement peur du regard, du jugement des autres... Mais si le groupe les acceptait, ce qui semblait être le cas, peut-être auraient-ils moins à se cacher et cela alègerait probablement quelque peu le poids qu'ils avaient tous les deux sur le coeur et les épaules.

-Il va me tuer quand il saura que j'ai vendu la mèche. soupira-t-il finalement.

-Bah, on peut pas vraiment dire ça... après tout, on a deviné tout seuls!

Aoi avait raison. Reita n'aurait aucune bonne raison de lui en vouloir, il ne l'avait pas trahi!

Uruha eut soudain un grand sourire.

-Oui, c'est vrai. acquiésça-t-il. C'est pas ma faute à moi si vous êtes qu'une bande de fouineurs!

-Hey! On te permet pas!

Ruki avait lancé cette phrase d'un ton tellement scandalisé que tout la petite assemblée explosa de rire pendant de longues minutes, interrompus finalement par quelques coups discrets frappés à la porte.

-Sumimasen. fit un jeune stagiaire en ouvrant la porte, s'inclinant respectueusement devant le groupe. Uruha-san, un coursier vient de déposer cette lettre pour vous à l'accueuil. Il paraît que c'est urgent.

-Ah, arigatou.

Le guitariste prit donc la lettre et le "facteur" prit congé.

-Tiens, ça vient de Reita. constata Kai en reconnaissant son écriture sur l'enveloppe.

-Oh, comme c'est romantique! lança Ruki en joignant les mains et papillonnant exagérement des cils comme une jeune collégienne énnamourachée.

Nouveau fou rire. Uruha, malgré son hilarité, décacheta tout de même l'enveloppe, riant à gorge déployée avec les autres et commença à lire. Sa gaité se perdit rapidement dans sa gorge au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait dans sa lecture. Avant même d'avoir fini, il se leva d'un bond, tout sourire ayant disparut de son visage.

-Uruha? Mais tu vas où?

-Attends-nous!

En courant, les trois autres le suivirent, intrigués. Uruha ne les écoutait pas et ne daigna pas leur répondre; il fonçait vers le parking en continuant sa lecture, tenant toujours la lettre dans sa main.

_"...Adieu mon amour, adieu et bonne chance_

_Reita"_

Il froissa alors la feuille dans son poing. Kami-sama, faites qu'il ne soit pas trop tard!

-Quel crétin! jura-t-il à voix haute en s'engouffrant dans sa voiture

Les autres qui avaient peiné à le suivre arrivèrent au moment où il claquait sa portière. Sans réfléchir, ils montèrent dans l'auto, totalement essouflés et ne comprenant pas grand chose à ce qu'il se passait.

-Tu vas nous expliquer un jour? se fâcha Kai alors que le véhicule filait à toute vitesse. Où est-ce qu'on va?

-Empêcher Reita de faire une connerie. lâcha-t-il pour toute réponse.

Un silence pesant tomba alors comme une chappe de plomb dans l'habitacle.

Il ne leur fallut que quelques minutes pour arriver devant l'immeuble de Reita qui habitait non loin du studio et dont la conduite plus que sportive du guitariste semblait avoir encore réduit la distance qui les séparait.

En trombes, Uruha quitta sa voiture, ne daignant même pas arrêter le contact et fonça. Il fit le code d'entrée à une vitesse folle, s'engouffra dans le hall en dédaignant l'ascenseur qui était au huitième étage pour se jeter sur les escaliers, montant les marches quatre à quatre jusqu'au deuxième où habitait Reita. La porte s'ouvrit sans clefs, le bassiste ne fermait jamais quand il était chez lui, et Uruha se précipita dans l'appartement, le cherchant avec une précipitation désespérée.

-NON!!!

Le cri de pur désespoir résonna probablement dans tout l'immeuble. Il venait de le trouver dans sa chambre, étalé sur son lit... Il était étendu là, telle une princesse endormie attendant la délivrance, terriblement pâle, ses yeux paraissant définitivement clos... il était magnifique...

Cette scène aurait pu respirer un bien être intense si le regard n'était attiré par ses deux avants-bras, ouverts sur toute leur longueur. Des serviettes avaient été disposées au dessous, probablement pour ne pas salir... manique jusque dans la mort... elles étaient entièrement imbibées de sang...

Un lame de rasoir reposait sur la petite table de nuit, attirant le regard dans un brillant éclat argenté. Comment une aussi petite chose pouvait-elle faire autant de dégâts?

-Reita! Non Reita, ne meurs pas! Je t'en supplie! Reita, Reita!

Uruha essayait vainement de comprimer les plaies béantes mais elles étaient trop étendues, il n'arrivait pas à stopper l'hémorragie. Et puis, ses larmes brouillaient sa vue, il était totalement paniqué...

C'est ce tableau que découvrirent les autres en arrivant une poignée de secondes plus tard.

-Oh mon dieu! s'écria un Ruki choqué.

Aoi, lui, eut le même réflexe que son ami guitariste et se précipita sur le lit, essayant lui aussi vainement d'arrêter l'hémorragie. Kai les rejoignit en quelques enjambées rapides, balançant un _"Appelle une ambulance! Vite!" _à Ruki qui se secoua et sortit de sa torpeur pour s'exécuter.

-Reita... il faut que tu vives mon amour. suppliait un Uruha totalement anéantit. T'as pas le droit de me laisser comme ça... T'es vraiment trop con... C'est pas suffisant une lettre... Tu crois vraiment que je peux vivre sans toi moi? ... J'suis pas courageux Reita... je t'aime... je t'aime...

Il débitait ces paroles entre deux sanglots, se fichant des autres, enfermé dans sa bulle douloureuse... Il fallait juste que Reita vive, il le fallait. Et puis, son coeur battait toujours alors, il y avait une chance pour qu'il s'en sorte... il allait s'en sortir...

-Les secours arrivent. les informa faiblement Ruki.

-Ils ont intérêt à faire vite.

Kai avait malheureusement raison. La vie du bassiste ne tenait plus qu'à un fil, il fallait faire vite.

-Tiens bon Reita, tiens bon. murmura Aoi en faisant son mieux pour essayer d'arrêter l'hémorragie; Reita se vidait littéralementde son sang.

Pendant de longues minutes, la scène sembla rester figée. Uruha continuait inlassablement de parler à son amant inerte, aidé par Kai et Aoi qui essayaient ensemble de limiter les dégâts. Ruki, lui, se sentait totalement inutile et les regardait s'affairer, il ne pouvait rien faire de plus qu'attendre... attendre, et attendre encore... Les secondes paraissaient durer des heures et ce n'est qu'après ce qu'il leur sembla être une éternité que les secours arrivèrent enfin, prenant rapidement les choses en main. Kai et Aoi s'écartèrent immédiatement mais Uruha s'accrochait désespérement à son amant.

-Monsieur. Lâchez-le monsieur!

-Sauvez-le, sauvez-le... balbutiait-il lamentablement entre deux sanglots.

-On va faire tout ce qu'on peut mais il faut le lâcher monsieur. Laisse-nous faire notre travail.

-URUHA LACHE-LE BON SANG!!! hurla Aoi en le tirant violemment en arrière.

Uruha, choqué, laissa finalement les médecins faire leur travail, se retrouvant propulsé dans les bras de l'autre guitariste.

Il fondit en larmes.

-----

_Et voilà. Fin du chapitre deux._

_Je vous avais prévenu en vous disant que ça ne serait pas très gai..._

_Désolée pour les fans de Reita..._

_Et pour les fans de Ruki aussi... je l'aime pas trop alors, il sera pas très présent dans la fic (il faut savoir que, plus j'aime un perso, plus il est présent et il morfle... pauvre Ruwa-chan, l'a pas de chance d'être mon chouchou )_

_A bientôt!_


	3. Chapter 3

Titre: **Souvenirs fuyants**

Raiting: **M** même si je ne suis pas sûre de le justifier...

Pairing: Reita/Uruha et peut-être d'autres...

Genre: Dramatico-romantique...voir même un peu nyan nyan sur les bords...

Disclaimer: The GazettE ne m'appartient pas, à mon grand damne mais bon. Les bishos de cette fic sont à eux même et rien qu'à eux

Petit mot de l'auteur:

_Bon et bien, rien de spécial à dire si ce n'est Bonne Lecture _

**Chapitre 3:**

-Arrête! s'écria Aoi. Tu m'rends dingue là!

Uruha s'exécuta sans un mot, agissant machinalement, un peu comme un zombi, cessant enfin de faire les cent pas au grand soulagement de ses amis qui ne supportaient plus de le voir tourner en rond comme un lion en cage. Pour passer son stress, le guitariste blond se mit à triturer ses mains inlassablement en se rongeant désespérement les sangs...

Depuis combien de temps déjà attendaient-ils une quelconque nouvelle de Reita?

-J'en peux plus d'attendre. lâcha Ruki à bout de nerfs. Quand est-ce qu'il vont le sortir de là? demanda-t-il en désignant la porte blanche devant eux, désespérement close.

Les quatre autres regards fixèrent également les deux paneaux immaculés derrière lesquels leur ami avait disparu, emporté par les médecins empressés qui leur avaient interdit de les suivre malgré les protestations bruyantes d'Uruha.

Et depuis, ils étaient là, assis sur les fauteuils inconfortables de la salle d'attente, patientant sans avoir le choix de toutes façons...

Un silence pesant était tombé sur eux, brisé de temps à autre par quelques commentaires impatients... ou quelqueques sanglots étouffés d'Uruha qui se sentait terriblement coupable et inutile.

Et puis, enfin, la porte s'ouvrit et laissa échapper quelqu'un, apparement un médecin; il était couvert de sang.

-Vous êtes les amis du jeune homme qui s'est suicidé? demanda-t-il doucement.

-Oui.

Uruha se leva d'un bond... il n'avait pas dit "qui a tenté de se suicider" mais "qui s'est suicidé"... cela voulait-il dire que... non...

-Comment va-t-il? demanda Kai, posant enfin la question qui brûlait les lèvres de tout le monde mais dont ils redoutaient terriblement la réponse.

Le médecin eut un soupir las, ne rassurant pas vraiment les quatre hommes qui lui faisaient face.

-Il est arrivé dans un état critique... commença-t-il. Il avait déjà perdu beaucoup de sang, c'est un miracle qu'il soit arrivé ici en vie. Nous avons eu un mal fou à arrêter l'hémorragie et il... il a fait un arrêt cardiaque.

Un silence suivit cette déclaration. Tous étaient pendus à ses lèvres, terrifiés.

-Son cerveau a été privé d'oxygène pendant quelques secondes. reprit-il rapidement. Nous ignorons encore si ça a fait des dégâts et si oui, l'ampleur de ceux-ci.

-Mais il est vivant n'est-ce pas?! le coupa un Uruha de plus en plus livide.

-... oui...

-Il, il va s'en sortir hein?

Le médecin eut un nouveau soupir et sembla hésiter quelques instants avant de répondre.

-Nous n'en savons rien. déclara-t-il finalement. Il est actuellement dans un coma assez profond. Plus cet état se prolongera et plus les séquelles risques d'être lourdes. Enfin, s'il se réveille un jour...

L'annonce tomba sur le groupe comme une tonne de plomb.

Apparement, le corps médical ne semblait pas particulièrement optimiste quant aux chances de survie de Reita et puis, même s'il se réveillait, dans quel état serait-il?

-Je suis désolé. finit-il.

Le docteur semblait réellement sincère. Il détestait voir d'aussi jeunes patients vouloir abréger leur vie pour des raisons qui, la plupart du temps, n'étaient pas d'aussi insolubles problèmes qu'ils le semblaient être.

-Merci. lui répondit Kai, apparement le seul à encore pouvoir parler.

L'homme en blouse blanche acquiésça et pris congé.

Uruha, lui,était totalement anéanti. Il semblait figé sur place, intégrant avec une immense difficulté les paroles du médecin... Reita ne pouvait pas mourir, c'était impossible, pas comme ça... C'était une mauvaise blague, un cauchemard, bientôt il se réveillerait et Reita serait là, en vie. Il FALLAIT qu'il vive!

-Uruha? Uruha ça va? demanda Aoi tout doucement, lui aussi en état de choc.

Il ne répondit pas.

Un bras compatissant se posa alors sur son épaule et l'autre guitariste l'enlaça avec douceur, faisant reposer la tête du blond tout contre lui.

-C'est pas ta faute. lui murmura-t-il.

Cela semblait être la chose à dire car Uruha réagit enfin, sortant de sa torpeur initiale en poussant une longue plainte désespérée, explosant en sanglots incontrôlés dans les bras de son ami qui le serrait de toutes ses forces.

Durant de longues minutes, les deux autres n'osèrent pas bouger, observant en silence la scène déchirante d'un homme qui perdait son amour.

-Je veux le voir. souffla-t-il finalement quand il se fut légèrement calmé, trop épuisé pour continuer à pleurer avec autant de violence.

Aoi jeta un regard interrogateur à Kai qui secoua négativement la tête. Cela ne lui paraissait pas être une bonne idée, pas tout de suite... Mais Uruha n'en démordait pas. Il voulait absolument le voir, il le fallait.

-Il a été transféré dans une chambre en soins intensifs, les renseigna une infirmière. Suivez-moi, je vais vous y conduire si vous voulez.

Ils la suivirent donc, Aoi soutenant fortement son collègue guitaritse, Kai suivant et Ruki fermant la marche en traînant des pieds, les larmes aux yeux.

-C'est ici. leur dit la jeune femme en arrivant devant la chambre 204 avant de prendre rapidement congé.

Kai la remercia avant de joindre les autres qui hésitaient depuis quelques instants.

Et puis finalement, ils ouvrirent la porte.

La chambre était d'un blanc immaculé qui reflétait la moindre source lumineuse, donnant une atmosphère un peu sunaturelle à la pièce. Au centre trônait un lit tout aussi blanc ou dormait Reita. Il semblait... mort... Jamais les quatre hommes n'avaient vu un visage aussi pâle, même s'il était en grande partie caché par le masque de son assistance respiratoire. Une machine qui semblait contenir une sorte d'étrange accordéon s'animait au rythme du souffle de vie du bassiste tandis qu'une autre émettait un petit bruit régulier, un "bip" rassurant accompagnant les tressautements réguliers d'une ligne verte sur un écran d'un noir abyssal indiquant que, malgré tout, son coeur battait toujours...

Dans l'encadrement de la porte, le groupe semblait figé sur place, n'osant pas pénétrer dans la chambre comme s'il s'agissait d'un sanctuaire inviolable, comme si, en entrant, ils risquaient de briser le fragile équilibre qui semblait maintenir le bassiste en vie.

-Il est vivant... murmura Uruha faiblement, toujours soutenu par l'autre guitariste.

-Oui, il l'est. lui confirma doucement Aoi.

Ils venaient de rompre le silence et, comme si c'était le signal de départ qu'ils attendaient tous, ils osèrent enfin entrer et se rapprocher de leur ami inconscient.

Uruha s'assit sur une chaise que Kai venait de rapidement placer au chevet du bassiste et prit doucement sa main glacée entre les siennes. Ses bras étaient entourés de lourds bandages et une perfusion le reliait à plusieurs poches de liquides probablement esentiels à sa survie.

-Je suis là Reita. murmura doucement son jeune amant. Tout va bien mon ange, je vais rester avec toi, ça va aller...

Il employait un ton terriblement tendre, un peu comme s'il s'adressait à un jeune enfant malade, semblant vouloir se convaincre lui-même en rassurant l'homme qu'il aimait, sans même savoir s'il l'entendait.

-Ils s'aiment vraiment. murmura un Ruki attendrt qui restait un peu en retrait avec les deux autres.

-Oui, c'est vrai. acquiésça Kai. Mais...

-Mais?

-... c'est probablement ça... qui l'a tué... termina-t-il dans un murmure.

-Il n'est pas encore mort! s'emporta Aoi.

-C'est tout comme.

-Kai! Bon sang mais comment peux-tu dire ça?! Il faut garder espoir, il s'en sortira.

Le batteur ne répondit rien mais son air plus que dubitatif en disait long.

-C'est vrai. reprit Ruki. Il est encore vivant et il va forcément vivre il, il le faut... Uruha ne supportera pas de le perdre... et moi non plus... ajouta-t-il tristement.

-Il vivra. le rassura Aoi. N'est-ce pas Kai?

-... oui...

-----

_Hum... c'est pas gai tout ça..._

_Alors d'après vous, vivra? vivra pas?_

_A très bientôt pour la suite _

_B'zous les gens!_


	4. Chapter 4

Titre: **Souvenirs fuyants**

Raiting: **M** même si je ne suis pas sûre de le justifier...

Pairing: Reita/Uruha et peut-être d'autres...

Genre: Dramatico-romantique...voir même un peu nyan nyan sur les bords...

Disclaimer: The GazettE ne m'appartient pas, à mon grand damne mais bon. Les bishos de cette fic sont à eux même et rien qu'à eux

Petit mot de l'auteur:

_Je sais, mes updates se font de plus en plus rares mais je dois bien avouer que j'ai peu de temps à moi ces temps-ci. Gérer un magazine, la création d'une boutique et donc d'une société, une nouvelle asso et les répètes avec mon groupe (en tant que leader, c'est à moi de tout gérer) et bien, ça laisse peu de temps pour l'écriture et pour tapper les chapitres._

_Bref, je ne m'éttends pas plus sur le sujet et je vous mets la suite qui, j'espère, vous plaira (j'ai eu très peu de reviews pour le chapitre 3! snif!)_

_Bonne lecture!_

**Chapitre 4:**

-Viens Uruha, il faut que tu manges quelque chose.

-J'ai pas faim. Et je refuse de le laisser seul.

Aoi soupira. Depuis que Reita était ici, l'autre guitariste ne quittait quasiment jamais son chevet et ne s'alimentait presque plus. Ruki, inquiet lui aussi, en était même venu à la conclusion qu'Uruha, déjà terriblement mince auparavant, pouvait désormais passer derrière les affiches sans les décoller...

-Il n'est pas tout seul. reprit calmement Aoi. Ruki va rester avec lui pendant que tu mangera, il faut que tu prennes un peu de temps pour toi aussi.

-Et s'il se réveille alors que je ne suis pas là? Il va croire que je lui en veux, que je ne l'aime plus... et ça c'est hors de question Aoi, il faut que je reste, il le faut!

Nouveau soupir.

Comment, comment lui dire qu'il y avait très peu de chances qu'il se réveille un jour?

Même lui, pourtant plutôt optimiste de nature, avait fini par s'y résoudre et admettre qu'il ne restait malheureusement que bien peu d'espoir...

Cela faisait déjà trois semaines que le bassiste gîsait là, son état n'évoluant pas le moins du monde. C'était en réalité rassurant quelque part, il ne semblait pas s'enfoncer... mais il ne s'améliorait pas non plus...

-Il ne croira jamais ça Ruwa-chan. intervint doucement Ruki. Je suis sûr qu'il sait parfaitement que tu es là depuis le début. Et il sait que tu l'aimes, on le sait tous.

Uruha soupira, touché quelque part par les paroles du petit chanteur.

-Tu... tu veilleras sur lui hein? dit-il finalement, abdiquant avec hésitation.

-Bien sûr, ne t'en fais pas. Et s'il y a du nouveau, je t'appelle de suite!

-Promis?

-Promis!

Uruha rendit donc définitivement les armes et Aoi eu un faible sourire désabusé. C'était comme ça depuis le début, ils mettaient toujours un temps fou à le convaincre de laisser Reita, même pour quelques minutes. Uruha s'accrochait désespérement à lui et ne voulait plus le lâcher; être avec lui était la seule bouée qui lui permettait de ne pas couler.

-Je reviens vite mon coeur. murmura-t-il tendrement à l'oreille du basssite endormi avant de déposer un petit baiser sur son front.

Il traîna un peu la patte pour sortir, faisant mille recommandations inutiles à Ruki qui acquiésça docilement et le remplaça à son chevet.

Aoi emmena enfin son ami en dehors de l'hôpital, malgré ses ronchonnements intensifs

-Mais où est-ce qu'on va? lui demanda-t-il finalement, excédé alors que le guitariste brun le faisait monter dans sa voiture.

-Chez toi.

-Hein? Mais pourquoi?

-Parce que tu as besoin d'une bonne douche, de te changer et de te reposer un peu.

-Mais je, j'ai promis à Reita de revenir vite!

Aoi, à bout, écrasa violemment et subitement la pédale de frein. Le véhicule s'arrêta net et il se tourna vers Uruha, toute idée de le traiter avec douceur s'étant envolée.

-Mais bon sang Uruha! Ouvre un peu les yeux! Il ne se réveillera pas, tu entends? Jamais! Et même s'il se réveillait un jour ça fait plus de trois semaines qu'il est dans le coma. Il sera probablement paralysé ou pire encore! Tu as entendu les médecins comme moi Uruha, son cerveau a été privé d'oxygène, ce sera peut-être un petit légume totalement amorphe ou bien il ne te reconnaîtra même pas! ... Tu sais quoi? En fait, c'est probablement mieux comme ça... Uruha... reprit-il plus doucement. Il, il va falloir te faire à cette idée, il ne se réveillera pas.

Aoi, à bout de souffle, stoppa là sa tirade.

Il vit l'air choqué, les yeux exorbités de son ami et regretta soudainement ses paroles. Il avait été terriblement dur et Uruha donnait l'impression de s'être pris un mur de plein fouet.

Il était en état de choc, c'était indéniable.

Le brun se mordit la lèvre, se filant mentalement quelque bonnes paires de baffes et se traitant de tous les noms pour avoir été aussi stupide et n'avoir pas sû se contrôler. Mais lui aussi était à bout de nerfs, comme tout le groupe à vrai dire même s'ils tenaient le coup en se montrant fort, parce qu'Uruha en avait besoin...

Il avait craqué...

-Pardon. souffla-t-il finalement.

Il fit redémarrer la voiture et le reste du trajet se passa dans un silence plus que pesant, semblant écraser l'habitacle; Aoi se maudissant intérieurement de sa faiblesse et Uruha fixant la route d'un regard vide.

-Viens. fit-il lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant l'immeuble du blond.

Uruha le suivit sans mot dire, encore sous le choc.

Ils montèrent jusqu'au douzième étagen, le dernier et ouvrirent la porte de l'appartement. Une forte odeur de renfermé les submergea et Aoi alla ouvrir les fenêtres en grand.

-Va prendre une douche. dit-il à Uruha. Je vais préparer à manger.

Le blond s'exécuta sans sortir de son mutisme, agissant comme un automate en laissant un Aoi soupirant derrière lui.

Le brun, quand à lui, se dirigea vers la cuisine et se mit rapidement à préparer un vague repas avec ce qu'il traînait dans les placards de son ami.

-C'est prêt! lança-t-il quelques minutes plus tard.

Il n'eu aucune réponse.

-Uruha? crait-il de nouveau. A table!

Toujours aucun signe de l'autre guitariste.

Intrigué et quelque peu inquiet, il se dirigea vers la chambre de son ami, s'arrêtant finalement devant la salle de bain en entendant l'eau couler derrière la porte.

Il frappa

-Uruha? Tu es là?

Devant la nouvelle absence de réponse, il se décida à entrer, s'étonnant à peine de remarquer que la porte n'était pas fermée.

Et il le vit, là, debout sous la douche, parfaitement immobile. L'eau coulait sur son corps dénudé sans qu'il bouge, n'y prêtant aucune attention son regard fixe perdu vers un point invisible; il semblait comme... tétanisé...

-Uruha? reprit-il en s'approchant doucement ,un peu déboussolé. Uruha, qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Bon sang, depuis combien de temps était-il là, immobile sous le jet d'eau?

-Uruha? redemanda-t-il.

Le blond ne semblait pas l'entendre et Aoi se rapprocha encore, ne s'offusquant pas le moins du monde de sa nudité. Après tout, combien de fois l'avait-il déjà vu nu dans les coulisses? Probablement des centaines, comme tous les autres...

Il ouvrit finalement la cabine de douche, ne faisant pas attention au jet d'eau qui l'éclaboussa et innonda le sol.

-Mais elle est glacée!!! s'exclama-t-il. Uruha! T'es dingue, tu vas choper la crève idiot!

Il coupa rapidement l'arrivée d'eau mais Uruha ne réagissait toujours pas, apparement profondémment plongé dans ses pensées. Aoi attrappa un grand drap de bain et en enveloppa rapidement son ami trempé et visiblement gelé avant de le faire sortir de la cabine.

-Viens, il faut te réchauffer.

Il se laissa faire.

Il laissa Aoi le traîner dans sa chambre.

Il le laissa le faire asseoir sur son lit pendant qu'il cherchait des vêtements dans ses placards.

Il le laissa le frictionner énergiquement avec la serviette moelleuse.

Il le laissa l'habiller comme s'il n'était plus qu'une sorte de poupée désarticulée.

Il le laissa lui sècher les cheveux avec une auutre serviette.

Il le laissa le traîner à table.

Il le laissa lui donner à manger comme à un enfant et avala machinalement...

Mais il ne réagissait toujours pas, son regard semblant définitivement perdu dans le vague.

-Uruha... commença doucement le brun après l'avoir fait asseoir sur le canapé, se mettant à genoux devant lui en lui prenant délicatement les mains. Uruha, s'il te plaît, réponds moi... Je, je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, pardonne-moi Uruha, je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit. Je suis sûr que Reita va s'en remettre, même si ça doit prendre des mois.

-Non. l'interompit Uruha dans un murmura, sortant enfin de son mutisme.

-He?

-Tu avais raison... je m'accroche pour rien, c'est finit...

Aoi soupira. Il ne supportait pas de voir son ami dans cet état.

Il aurait largement préféré qu'il crie, qu'il hurle ou qu'il le frappe même, qu'il pleure... mais pas qu'il reste aussi calme, murmurant ces paroles sur un ton neutre, comme si toute émotion l'avait quitté à jamais.

-Ne dis pas ça Uruha. supplia-t-il d'une voix brisée. Si tu n'y crois plus, qui le sauvera?

-Personne... personne ne peut le sauver. répondi-t-il toujours aussi calmement. C'est lui qui a choisi de partir, il ne voulait plus vivre, à cause de moi.

-Tu dis n'importe quoi Uruha! Il t'aimais,on le sait tous!

-Oui, c'est vrai. Ca l'a tué.

Aoi eu un long frisson alors qu'une phrase que Kai avait prononcé quelques semaines plus tôt lui revenait en mémoire... _"... c'est probablement ça... qui l'a tué... _". A ce moment, il était le seul à avoir vraiment compris que Reita ne reviendrait probablement jamais parmis eux... et que c'était l'amour qu'il portait à Uruha qui lui avait été fatal.

-Comment peux-tu dire ça Uruha? murmura le brun, dépité. Quand on aime vraiment quelqu'un, on veut rester à ses côtés, pour toujours.

-Ce n'était pas son avis.

-Qu'en sais-tu?

-La lettre.

-Hein?

-Lis-là, tu comprendras.

Uruha désigna une feuille froissée sur la table basse qu'Aoi pris d'une main tremblante... et lut...

-Kami sama! souffla-t-il en terminant sa lecture.

-C'est ma faute. Tu comprends maintenant Aoi? C'est moi qui l'ai tué. J'ai tué l'homme que j'aime..

-----

_Nyup, bouclé!_

_Un avis svp?_

_Bisous!_

_Lilys_


	5. Chapter 5

Titre: **Souvenirs fuyants**

Raiting: **M** même si je ne suis pas sûre de le justifier...

Pairing: Reita/Uruha et peut-être d'autres...

Genre: Dramatico-romantique... voir même un peu nyan nyan sur les bords...

Disclaimer: The GazettE ne m'appartient pas, à mon grand damne mais bon. Les bishos de cette fic sont à eux même et rien qu'à eux

Petit mot de l'auteur:

_Hum... je m'excuse platement pour ce retard d'update... gomen nasai!_

_Enfin bref, voici tout de même la suite, peu attendue vu qu'apparement vous êtes peu à lire cette histoire mais bon, je termine toujours!_

_Bonne lecture!_

**Chapitre 5:**

-Comment va-t-il? demanda doucement Kai à Aoi qui venait d'ouvrir la porte?

-Mal... il vient de s'endormir.

-C'est normal, il ne peut pas aller bien.

Le guitariste soupira. Normal? Oui, probablement... mais il ne supportait plus de le voir dans cet état. Il semblait ailleurs, comme déconnecté de la réalité, comme si, sans Reita, il ne restait plus de lui qu'une coquille vide de tout sentiment...

-Et Reita? demanda à son tour Aoi, tout en connaissant plus ou moins la réponse par avance. Aucun changement?

-Non, toujours pas. répondit-il gravement avant d'ajouter avec une légère hésitation: Les, les médecins ont même proposé quelque chose... mais je doute que sa mère accepte.

-Ah? Quoi?

-Ils... Ils pensent que ça ne sert plus à rien. avoua-t-il d'un ton las. Et qu'il faudrait le laisser partir... finit-il dans un murmure.

Aoi eut l'impression qu'un seau d'eau glacée venait de lui être versé sur la tête. Alors... il n'y avait réellement plus aucun espoir?

-Vrai, vraiment? bredouilla-t-il.

-Oui.

-Mais il... il est toujours vivant pourtant!

-Oui mais, seulement grâce aux machines... s'ils le débranchent, il meurt.

La nouvelle était un réel choc et même Kai, habituellement impassible, semblait être ébranlé par tout ça. Il n'y avait toujours eu que peu d'espoir auquel se raccrocher et tous avaient plus ou moins fait leur deuil déjà mais là, ça devenait concret, réel... Bientôt, ils perdraient probablement Reita à tout jamais...

-Tu crois qu'Uruha s'en remettra un jour? demanda Aoi à voix basse.

-Je n'en sais rien. répondit Kai en soupirant.

-J'ai peur tu sais... J'ai tellement peur qu'il fasse lui aussi une bêtise...

Le batteur soupira de nouveau. Ils en avaient tous peur, Uruha semblait tellement fragile ces derniers temps. Il restait enfermé dans sa chambre, refusant désormais d'en sortir et de se rendre à l'hôpital, restant le plus souvent simplement assis dans son lit, le regard perdu dans le vague et serrant dans ses mains la fameuse lettre que Reita lui avait adressée avant de commettre cet acte irréparable.

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu le sauver?

-On est là pour lui. reprit Kai. On l'empêchera de faire une connerie.

-Oui...

-Et puis, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, on est encore un groupe et de ce fait, on se doit de se soutenir les uns les autres. Uruha ne sera jamais seul, jamais.

Aoi acquiésça silencieusement. Oui, ils seraient tous là pour Uruha... mais qui serait là pour lui?

-Aoi? Tu vas bien? demanda doucement Kai.

-Je sais pas... avoua-t-il d'une voix quelque peu étranglée. Je, je crois juste que je commence à saturer un peu là...

-On est tous à bout.

-C'est vrai... Mais Uruha est mon meilleur ami, je refuse de le perdre lui aussi... Et pourtant j'ai... j'ai l'impression qu'il est déjà tellement loin... Je me sens tellement impuissant! ragea-t-il.

Kai soupira. Il comprenait parfaitement ce que ressentait son ami, à vrai dire, ils se sentaient tous particulièrement impuissants face à tout ça. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour Reita et Uruha semblait s'enfoncer de plus en plus dans une profonde mélancolie sans qu'ils arrivent à l'en sortir. Ils ne pouvaient qu'être constamment présents mais apparemment, ça ne suffisait pas...

-Viens. dit simplement Kai en attirant le guitariste dans ses bras.

Aoi se laissa faire, savourant l'étreinte réconfortante dans laquelle il se trouva enfermé. Il se sentait tellement faible à cet instant, tellement minable de ne même pas savoir comment aider son meilleur ami, tellement inutile...

Des larmes qu'il avait bien trop longtemps retenues commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues, quelque chose semblant se briser en lui et le masque qu'il affichait quotidiennement depuis plusieurs semaines se fissura enfin sous la pression accumulée. Il pleura longuement dans les bras protecteurs du leadeur qui le laissait déverser son trop plein d'émotions en le berçant tendrement. Il ne fit pas un geste, ne dit pas un mot, attendant simplement qu'il aille un peu mieux, qu'il ait en partie exorcisé sa peine et sa frustration. Tout le monde avait besoin de craquer de temps en temps et, à cet instant, c'était Aoi.

Peu à peu, le flot de larmes se tarit et le guitariste se contenta de reprendre son souffle dans les bras de son ami qui le soutenait et acceptait de recevoir un peu de sa peine.

-Arigatou... souffla-t-il doucement.

Kai fit un simple mouvement de la tête pour toute réponse et conserva son étreinte sur le guitariste désormais totalement calmé.

-Je suis désolé.

-Ne le soit pas.

-Je suis faible...

-Non, tu es humain, c'est tout.

-Mais... toi, tu es toujours si... si fort, tout le temps...

-Peut-être que je ne suis pas tout à fait humain alors...

Le batteur eut un petit sourire en coin, un sourire triste et quelque peu désabusé... Aoi se redressa brutalement, se libérant des bras confortables de son ami.

-Es-tu vraiment si fort que ça? s'interrogea-t-il.

-C'est ce que tu viens de dire non?

-Je... pa, pardon... Je voulais juste dire que je, j'admire ton sang froid, ta capacité à toujours garder le contrôle... C'est pas pour rien que c'est toi le leader! Moi, je suis incapable de ça...

Kai soupira. Garder le contrôle en toute occasion n'était pas une chose facile... mais avec les autres, il avait toujours été terriblement protecteur voir, moralisateur, un peu comme une maman poule quelque part; c'était toujours ce qu'on lui reprochait mais c'était comme ça, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il était un grand frère pour à peu près tout le monde et se sentait le devoir d'assumer ce rôle en permanence, d'être celui sur lequel on pouvait toujours compter et s'accrocher comme à une bouée de sauvetage s'il le fallait. Il se devait d'être solide pour voir le sourire sur le visage de ceux qu'il aimait.

-J'ai mes faiblesses aussi tu sais... murmura-t-il.

-Je ne les connais pas. Mais on en a tous... tu sais probablement juste mieux les cacher que les autres je suppose...

-Zut, je crois que je suis découvert!

Ils eurent tous deux un grand sourire un peu débile, un vrai, le premier depuis des semaines et bon sang ce que ça faisait du bien!

-Kai?

-Hm?

-Merci... J'avais besoin de craquer un peu je crois... Merci d'avoir été là.

-... de rien...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Voilà... ça avance pas beaucoup l'histoire mais bon..._

_Après avoir écrit ce chapitre, je me suis rendu compte que c'était assez ambigüe entre Kai et Aoi... z'en pensez quoi vous?_


	6. Chapter 6

Titre: **Souvenirs fuyants**

Raiting: **M** même si je ne suis pas sûre de le justifier...

Pairing: Reita/Uruha et peut-être d'autres...

Genre: Dramatico-romantique... voir même un peu nyan nyan sur les bords...

Disclaimer: The GazettE ne m'appartient pas, à mon grand damne mais bon. Les bishos de cette fic sont à eux même et rien qu'à eux

Petit mot de l'auteur:

_Et trois fics mises à jour en deux jours seulement! fière _

_Bref, j'espère que cette suite vous plaira!_

_Bonne lecture!_

**Chapitre 6:**

-Salut. fit un Ruki apparement exténué en rejoignant ses amis chez Uruha.

Kai et Aoi lui adressèrent un signe de tête et un petit sourire alors que le chanteur venait de se laisser choire sur le canapé avec un long soupir, juste entre eux deux.

-T'as l'air crevé. remarqua Aoi.

-Je le suis... j'ai passé la nuit avec la mère de Reita. Elle est totalement anéantie.

On le serait à moins. Perdre un enfant est probablement la chose la plus difficile à vivre. Ils ne sont pas fait pour partir avant leurs parents...

-Je vais y aller. fit Kai en se levant. Il ne faut pas la laisser seule. Reposes-toi Ruki, tu en as besoin.

Il embrassa délicatement le chanteur sur le front, serra Aoi contre lui et les laissa seuls, enfilant rapidement sa veste en soupirant.

La porte claqua.

-Tu devrais aller te coucher. dit gentiment le guitariste.

-Oui... acquiésça le blond avant d'ajouter: Dis, comment va Uruha?

Aoi soupira. Toujours cette question dont la réponse ne variait malheureusement pas vraiment depuis des semaines.

-Il dort. dit-il. Il refuse toujours de sortir de sa chambre.

-... on devrait lui dire, pour Reita... murmura le chanteur.

-Ils... ils vont vraiment abandonner? demanda-t-il d'une voix brisée.

Ruki baissa la tête, totalement abattu.

-Sa mère ne veut plus lutter. répondit-il d'une voix tremblotante. Elle est fatiguée par tout ça... c'est la seule qui peut décider. C'est, c'est fini Aoi, on peut plus rien faire...

Sa voix se brisa alors que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Le petit chanteur était totalement épuisé et Aoi passa doucement un bras autour de ses épaules.

-Je veux pas qu'il meurt. balbutia Ruki. C'est pas juste. Il devrait vivre! Et puis passer le reste de sa vie à aimer Uruha... c'est pas juste, pas juste...

-Shhh...

Le brun réconforta son ami longuement, le berçant comme un petit enfant. Ruki, fatigué physiquement et émotionnellement mit plusieurs minutes à se calmer. Il finit par s'endormir, totalement épuisé et Aoi le souleva délicatement pour l'installer dans la chambre d'ami qu'il occuppait depuis quelques temps. Il borda doucement le chanteur et, après avoir jeté un dernier regard sur le visage endormi où les traces de quelques larmes brillaient encore, il sortit en fermant la porte silencieusement.

Seulement, quand il revint au salon, Uruha était là, debout en plein milieu de la pièce.

-Uruha? s'étonna-t-il. Tu vas bien? demanda-t-il sans réellement s'attendre à une réponse.

-Où est Reita?

-Hein?

-Où est Reita? répèta-t-il plus fort en détachant chaque syllabe.

-Heu... toujours à l'hôpital pourquoi?

-Je veux le voir.

Aoi n'arrivait pas trop à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Uruha semblait tellement étrange...

-Tu, tu es sûr? balbutia-t-il, un peu perdu.

-Il faut que je le vois. déclara le blond posément avant d'ajouter d'une voix quelque peu suppliante: Aoi, s'il te plaît... il a besoin de moi...

Le brun mit quelques instants à assimiler les dernières paroles de son ami et ancra son regard à celui trouble de son vis à vis avant d'acquiéscer. Il était totalement perdu par le changement radical de comportement de l'autre guitariste... comme si le blocage qu'il avait depuis plus de deux semaines s'était soudainement envolé...

Avait-il tout oublié?

-Viens, on y va. fit-il finalement après avoir griffonné un rapide mot à l'intention de Ruki qui dormait toujours.

Uruha suivit son ami et monta avec lui dans sa voiture. Le trajet rapide se passa silencieusement et, bientôt, ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital, se dirigeant directement vers la chambre de Reita. Kai était appuyé sur un mur dans le couloir, devant la porte, sirotant un café apparemment brûlant. Il sembla particulièrement étonné de les voir débarquer ainsi.

-Uruha?

-Reita est ici? demanda-t-il sans prêter attention à la surprise de son leader.

-Ou, oui.

-Merci.

Il entra dans la chambre sans plus de cérémonie, plantant là les deux autres totalement décontenancés par son comportement.

-Tu m'expliques? demanda Kai en se tournant vers Aoi.

-J'en sais pas plus que toi. Il a juste demandé à voir Reita.

-Hum... étrange...

-Je trouve aussi. Mais bon, c'est toujours mieux que de le voir dépérir dans sa chambre non?

-Oui...

Uruha, totalement inconscient des interrogations de ses deux amis, était de nouveau au chevet de son amour, lui parlant avec une voix douce et d'un calme olympien.

-Pardon mon ange, je ne suis pas revenu aussi rapidement que je te l'avais promis. Mais je suis là maintenant. dit-il tendrement. Tu sais Reita, j'ai entendu un truc stupide... il ne veulent plus te laisser une chance... Pourtant, moi je sais que tu peux t'en sortir. Il faut juste que tu le veuilles. Mon amour. ajouta-t-il. J'ai lu ta lettre... je sais que tu as mal... mais j'ai besoin de toi. Et puis, je suis sûr qu'on peut vivre heureux tous les deux. Tu sais, les autres, ils étaient contents pour nous, ils acceptent notre amour... alors laisse-nous une chance Reita, je t'en supplie...

Kai et Aoi regardaient leur ami parler à l'homme qu'il aimait, terriblement émus par ses paroles. Ils comprirent enfin que son soudain changement de comportement n'était dû qu'au fait qu'il avait apparement surpris leur conversation et qu'il ne supportait pas l'idée que l'on puisse abandonner. L'amour qu'il éprouvait pour le bassiste était bien plus fort que son enfermement.

-Il y a encore de l'espoir tu crois? demanda Aoi à voix basse.

-Je n'en sais rien mais je crois que si quelqu'un peut aider Reita à se réveiller, c'est bien lui. répondit Kai sur le même ton.

Le guitariste brun sourit doucement. C'était vrai, si Uruha n'y arrivait pas, personne d'autre ne le pourrait et apparemment, il était enfin de retour. Peut-être qu'il y avait finalement encore un petit espoir...

-Laissons-les. reprit le batteur.

-Oui.

Ils sortirent donc silencieusement, laissant seuls les deux amants. Uruha continuait inlassablement de parler au bassiste, toujours inconscient.

-Et Ruki? demanda soudainement Kai.

-Il s'est endormi. Je lui ai laissé un mot pour lui expliquer mais à mon avis, il est pas prêt de se réveiller, il était vraiment épuisé.

-Tu l'es aussi... fit-il remarquer.

-Nous les sommes tous. admit-il laissant un silence de quelques instants s'instaurer avant de demander avec hésitation: Kai?

-Hm?

-Est-ce que... est-ce que tu as lu la lettre de Reita?

-... oui...

-Tu, tu crois que...

-Que?

-... il ne reviendra pas hein?

-Quoi?

-Il ne veut pas revenir...

Kai eut un soupir. Il était vrai que si l'on se réfèrait à cette lettre, Reita ne se réveillerait probablement jamais mais, après tout, peut-être entendait-il Uruha? Aurait-il vraiment le courage de l'abandonner après toutes ses déclarations et ses supliques?

-Laissons Uruha essayer encore. répondit-il finalement.

-Mais, la mère de Reita...

-Est repartie à Nagoya. l'interrompit Kai.

-Quoi?!

-Elle nous a confié Reita. avoua-t-il.

-Je... je croyais qu'elle voulait abandonner...

-Elle le voulait. Mais certaines dicussions peuvent faire change d'avis les gens...

Aoi, étonné, dévisageait son ami qui semblait soudainement terriblement confiant. Pourtant, il avait été le plus pessimiste au début mais...

-C'est toi qui lui a fait changer d'avis n'est-ce pas?

-... peut-être...

-Tu y crois alors?

-... non... mais tout le monde a le droit à une seconde chance tu crois pas?

-C'est vrai.

Ils se sourient tous deux, un fol espoir renaissant entre eux. Peut-être que l'amour d'Uruha sauverait leur ami?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Alors... z'en pensez quoi? D'après vous, Reita va-t-il se réveiller ou pas?_

_Bref, je vous dit à très vite pour la suite!_

_Bisous!_

_Lilys_

_P.S:_

_Et oui, je fais encore de la pub! Dans chacune de mes fics updatée dernièrement... alors, s'il vous plaît, allez jeter un coup d'oeil à la fic "_Les larmes de la lune_" que j'écris en collaboration avec la génialissime Valiré! _

_Merci d'avanc les gens!_


End file.
